


Spring / Sun / Winter / Dread

by Lothiriel84



Series: If Nobody Moves Nobody Will Get Hurt [3]
Category: The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Dave's Special Days, Drinking, Dysfunctional Relationships, Explicit Language, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, The Author Regrets Everything, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: 'Cause you did it to her, and you did it to himAnd you did it before and you'll do it again





	Spring / Sun / Winter / Dread

David downs another shot of vodka, glaring at each of them in turn. “This is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard, and I’ve been locked in here with the two of you for almost a century now.”

“You said I could have anything I wanted for my four hundredth birthday!”

“My mistake, I didn’t think even you would be so dumb to ask for anything this horrendous.”

“Hey, no need to be like that,” Tom cuts in on the conversation, or argument as it may be. “It’s not as if you haven’t had sex with both of us, multiple times even.”

If looks could kill, there’d be nothing left of him but a pile of smouldering ash by now. “Coke knows the sex was bad enough with each of you separately. I’d rather be eaten alive by one of the eldritch abominations roaming the Wasteland than attempt to fuck you two at the same time.”

“Yeah, gods forbid you even consider the option you’re the one who totally sucks at sex.”

Tom winces as David slams the empty tumbler onto the kitchen counter. “That clinches it. If I’m as awful as you say, there’s no reason why you should want to include me in your birthday plans. You can have all the fun you like with your friend over there – is that right, Tom?”

“Forget I asked,” Dave throws over his shoulder, even as he stalks down the corridor. “I’m going to spend the rest of the day in my room, don’t bother knocking.”

They hear the door being slammed shut, and Tom sighs, quite audibly at that.

“Don’t you even dare,” David warns him, pouring himself yet more vodka. “He may sulk all he likes, I don’t care.”

“I – just think it wouldn’t be that bad, you know? Making it good for Dave, letting him have a nice time.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” David curses irritably, but he can tell his annoyance is giving way, just a little.

 

* * *

 

“I said, move over.”

“Where to? This bed isn’t big enough for the three of us, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

“Shame no one warned you this was a terminally stupid idea. Oh, no, wait.”

“Stop complaining, you two,” Dave huffs. “You’re spoiling the mood.”

“I wasn’t aware there was any mood to begin with.”

David’s rant is abruptly cut off as Dave grabs him by the shoulders and silences him with a kiss – much to Tom’s relief, if he has to be completely honest. He gets the feeling that this is not how things usually go down when it’s only the two of them, but as it’s Dave’s birthday and he’s there too, David might even let him get away with stuff he wouldn’t normally allow.

He wonders if he should maybe get up quietly, and leave them to it; it’s not as if they need him or anything, and he’s not quite sure how he feels about just lying there and watching as they – well. But then a hand reaches back, encouraging him to move closer; hesitantly, he complies, leaning over to plant a small kiss on top of Dave’s shoulder.

(And it does get quite messy, but there’s a distant echo of tenderness to the whole business that he would never have anticipated – even with David complaining for ages afterwards, until they all drop off halfway on top of one another, and the candle flickers away in the stillness of the room.)


End file.
